


En mil universos y en este también

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse, Parallel Universes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco universos en los que Rin y Haru se conocen de adultos y uno en el que ya sabemos cómo va la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En mil universos y en este también

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad! :D Perdón por la demora, soy un desastre. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?
> 
> Escrito para Maralex por el intercambio navideño de la comunidad de LJ Siwmming Free!

**I**  
_I may not always love you_  
but long as there are stars above you  
you never need to doubt it  
I’ll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I be without you 

 

Rin tiene veinticinco años y es el Sultán de un próspero reino en el medio del desierto. Sí, a veces es duro llevar a su gente adelante con la escasez de agua, por eso procura que todos reciban su dotación semanal directo desde la fuente del Palacio Real, asegurándose de que cada hombre, mujer y niño tenga algo que beber. Él recibe la misma ración de agua que todo el mundo, porque a pesar de que es el Sultán no se cree más merecedor que los demás.

Esa es una de las cosas que su gente aprecia de él. Sí, vivirá en un palacio y vestirá ropas caras, pero con las cosas importantes como el agua y la comida es uno más del pueblo.

No es necesario resaltar que cuando ve a un (atractivo) extranjero nadando en la fuente casi le da un infarto.

—¡Guardias!

***

El extranjero se llama Haruka y viene de un reino en el que el agua abunda y por eso el joven está acostumbrado a nadar en ella. A Rin esto ciertamente le parece un despilfarro de agua, pero no va a meterse con las costumbres de otras culturas. Lo último que quiere es entrar en guerra con un reino tan rico que puede nadar en agua.

Cómo este chico que está obsesionado con el agua terminó en el medio del desierto es algo que aún no puede entender, pero aparentemente estaba buscando un poco de agua desde hacía rato y sus “instintos” le dijeron que había una gran cantidad cerca, así es como encontró la fuente. Cómo logró _entrar_ en el Palacio es otra cosa que tampoco entiende, pero en poco tiempo ya se ha dado cuenta que con Haruka cuanto menos pregunte es mejor.

Lo termina tomando como invitado en el Palacio con la promesa de que no va a ponerse a nadar en la única fuente de agua que tienen en el reino.

—No te preocupes, Rin, ya encontraré más agua para nadar.

No sabe qué le irrita más, que este extranjero don nadie tenga el tupé de llamarlo por su nombre o que parezca tan aburrido de todo a su alrededor.

Espera que se vuelva pronto a su reino, porque no cree que alguna vez le vaya a caer bien.

***

Cambio de planes. Rin está completamente enamorado de Haruka y no quiere que se vuelva a su reino. Nunca.

—No entiendo qué le ves. Es _irritante_ —le dice Sousuke, su consejero y mejor amigo, mirando con el ceño fruncido cómo Haruka ayuda a un niño a chapotear en el oasis.

Porque, claro, en las dos semanas que lleva en el reino Haruka ha encontrado cinco oasis lo suficientemente grandes para que su gente pueda darse el lujo de sumergirse en el agua. Al parecer el instinto de Haruka con respecto al agua era cierto.

Rin se encoge de hombros, un gesto no muy sultanesco, pero tampoco es como si alguien lo estuviera mirando. Todos están muy ocupados gravitando en torno al “ángel” que les trajo agua, incluso su hermana.

—Tiene un qué sé yo…

—Es irritante —repite Sousuke, para luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza—. Es obvio que ese es tu tipo. Irritante.

—¡Ci-cierra la boca! ¡No es mi tipo! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

La mirada que le dedica Sousuke deja muy en claro que no le cree nada. Está a punto a mandarlo meterse sus opiniones por un lugar al que no le da el sol cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Haruka y el hombre le dedica una sonrisa. Pequeña, casi invisible, pero que hace que la mente de Rin haga cortocircuito y lo deje sonriendo como un bobo.

—Mi señor, déjeme decirle que es patético.

—¡Que cierres la boca!

***

Al final Haruka no se vuelve a su reino. En cambio, se queda en el Palacio con Rin, ayudándolo a encontrar nuevas fuentes de agua para el reino y siendo la persona más extraña que el Sultán haya visto en su vida.

Haruka le sonríe muchas veces más a Rin y ambos gobiernan el reino lo más justamente posible, logrando que sus años de reinado sean los más prósperos en la historia de esa parte del desierto.

 

 

**II**  
_I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for_  
you can take me to the skies...  
it's like being lost in heaven  
when I'm lost in your eyes 

 

Haru tiene treinta años y no puede creer que se dejó arrastrar por Nagisa a este lugar. Su amigo no para de aplaudir y gritar, mientras él intenta mirar a cualquier lado excepto a los… hombres que están… bailando… semi…

A su lado Rei suelta un chillido, para luego pegarse a él y taparse el rostro con las manos. Al parecer uno de los… señores desnudistas intentó coquetear con él. Haru no lo culpa, él estaría igual. De los tres el único tranquilo es Makoto, que mira de cuando en cuando a Nagisa con expresión divertida, pero que en general disfruta del show.

¿Cómo hace eso? A Makoto ni siquiera le gustan los hombres, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo en un lugar… así? Siente como el rostro se le pone completamente rojo cuando uno de los strippers al otro lado del lugar le guiña el ojo.

—¿Podemos irnos?

—¡Acabamos de llegar! ¡Vamos Haru, es mi cumpleaños! ¡Prometieron que podía hacer lo que quisiera!

Sí, bueno, pero Haru pensó que eso sería ir a nadar al mar, o pasar el día en el parque acuático que hay a unos kilómetros de casa, no ir a un _club de strippers masculinos_.

Está a punto de decir algo, pero entonces un nuevo… _artista_ sale al escenario y se le olvida lo que era. Puede que también se le olvide un poco su nombre. Y respirar. Pero solo un poquito.

El hombre debe tener su misma edad y se mueve de una forma que hace que Haru se sienta acalorado, y no solo por la vergüenza de estar en un club de strippers. Es pelirrojo y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que tenía una cosa por ellos hasta ahora. Los parlantes lo anuncian como “Tiburón” y Haru ni siquiera puede pensar que es un nombre ridículo, muy ocupado perdiéndose en los hipnotizantes movimientos del hombre.

En un momento sus miradas se cruzan y el hombre le sonríe de una forma que se puede denominar seductora y puede que Haru se haya muerto un poquito. Pero un poquito nada más.

Un golpe “amistoso” de Nagisa en la espalda lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Ve a darle dinero, Haru!

Mira a su amigo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—No.

—¡Vaaamos! ¡Estos lugares son para eso! Pobre hombre, se gana la vida de esto y tú no le quieres dar dinero. ¡Que egoísta, Haru!

Rei lo mira con lástima mientras Makoto suelta una risita divertida por lo bajo. Una vez que a Nagisa se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de sacárselo.

Suspira, resignado, y se levanta de la mesa intentando que no se note la vergüenza que siente en estos momentos. Se acerca a “Tiburón” y podría jurar que el hombre no le despega la vista de encima en todo el trayecto, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. ¿Los strippers están autorizados a burlarse de sus clientes?

Con la cara expresión más neutra que puede manejar, saca unos billetes de su bolsillo y se los pone a “Tiburón” en su… en su… _tanguita_. El hombre suelta una carcajada, sin lugar a dudas muy divertido con todo esto, y le hace un pequeño bailecito mientras Haru _aún tiene la mano en su ropa interior_. La saca como si quemara y no es capaz de volver a ver al sujeto al rostro, volviendo a la mesa con sus amigos lo más rápido posible.

Por esto no es hasta que están por irse que se da cuenta que el anillo de su abuela, ese que ha estado en la familia por cinco generaciones, se le ha caído dentro del… _traje_ del stripper.

Haru está seguro que si esta noche no muere de vergüenza es porque es inmortal.

***

Esperan a que termine el turno de “Tiburón”, lo cual por suerte es solo una hora más. Por suerte sus amigos se quedan con él, si no, ya habría dejado la reliquia familiar en manos de un completo desconocido y se habría ido a casa a refugiarse en la seguridad de su bañera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sin su traje de nudista y con ropa de calle, “Tiburón” no parece alguien que se gana la vida desnudándose para poner el pan en la mesa. Sí, es arrolladoramente atractivo, pero podría tener un trabajo normal y aburrido como el de Haru sin problemas.

El hombre lo mira con una expresión divertida y Haru se imagina que ya sabe para qué lo buscaban.

Asiente, dándose valor para hablar.

—Sí. Se me cayó mi anillo en tu… Creo que tienes mi anillo.

—Oh, así que era tuyo. Me parecía que yo no había dejado eso ahí.

No sabe si su rostro está sonrojado o no, pero espera que no porque sino va a matar a Nagisa.

—¿Me lo devuelves? ¿Por favor?

Hay una pequeña pausa y podría jurar que “Tiburón” parece casi tan nervioso como él, pero entonces asiente y vuelve a sonreír divertido.

—Te diré qué. Ve conmigo mañana al cine y te lo devuelvo.

Por algún motivo acepta sin quejarse, por más que no tiene por qué hacer eso para recuperar su anillo. Intercambian números de teléfono y acuerdan una hora para encontrarse y, cuando vuelve con sus amigos los tres lo miran boquiabiertos. Por algún motivo, siente un extraño placer al dejar anonadado a Nagisa.

—¿Vamos? Quiero dormir, mañana tengo una cita.

***

Rin (porque ese es su nombre, no “Tiburón”) sigue trabajando de stripper incluso cuando ellos están juntos. A Haru no le molesta, porque es su cuerpo y su trabajo y puede hacer lo que quiera con ambos.

Además, siente cierto cariño por ese traje de stripper…

 

 

**III**  
_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_  
you ought to know by now how much I love you  
one thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
nothing's gonna change my love for you  
you ought to know by now how much I love you 

 

Rin tiene veintiocho años, es policía y se levanta todos los días una hora antes solo para poder ir a desayunar a la pequeña pastelería a tres cuadras de la estación de policía. Ya se ha cansado de repetirle a Sousuke, su compañero, que es porque las preparaciones son deliciosas y _no_ porque el pastelero, quien además es el que atiende el lugar por las mañanas, es atractivo.

—Sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y no tiene sentido que me mientas, ¿verdad? Sé que no tienes las agallas para invitarlo a salir, pero al menos pregúntale el nombre. Llamar a tu novio “el chef” o “el pastelero” se hace raro.

—¡No es mi novio!

—Exacto. Ese es el problema. Que bueno que nos entendamos.

Va a pedirle al comisario Mikoshiba que lo cambie de compañero. Hasta preferiría tener al hiperactivo hermano menor del comisario antes que a este traidor que se hace llamar su mejor amigo.

***

—Buenos días, oficial. ¿Desea algo en especial hoy?

—Un té negro y puede sorprenderme con lo demás, chef.

El pastelero suspira, entre cansado e irritado, como si ya hubiesen tenido la discusión que está por comenzar miles de veces. Lo cual es así.

—Oficial, por última vez, no soy chef.

—Dirige y cocina en una pastelería, chef. ¿Eso no es un chef?

— _No_.

Se les va media hora en esta charla y a Rin nunca se va a cansar de sacarle pequeñas expresiones de irritación, diversión o sorpresa al estoico pastelero.

Bueno, puede que sí venga a la pastelería solo para ver al hombre, pero los pasteles también son ricos, en serio. Además, Sousuke no tiene por qué enterarse de eso. Aunque ya lo sepa.

***

Todo hubiese seguido igual durante muchos años, probablemente, si unas semanas después no los hubiesen llamado por el radio avisándoles de un robo con toma de rehenes en una pequeña pastelería cerca de la estación de policías.

Menos mal que el que va manejando es Sousuke, porque si no, no hubiese sido capaz de llegar al lugar.

—Ey, tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que tu novio está bien, no te preocupes.

Quiere decirle que no está preocupado, pero eso es mentira. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera se molesta en repetirle que el pastelero no es su novio.

Cuando llegan el negociador ya ha logrado que los ladrones liberen a casi todos los rehenes, lo cual sería genial si no fuera porque el único que sigue adentro es, por supuesto, el pastelero. Rin reconoce a un costado del perímetro policial a tres clientes habituales de la pastelería, seguramente amigos del pastelero. Rápidamente le informan que eran los otros tres rehenes y que ya les están tomando declaración de todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

—Oficial, ¿nuestro amigo va a estar bien? —pregunta el más bajito de los tres, un hombre rubio que a Rin le parece haber visto en uno de los programas infantiles que mira su sobrina, ese sobre el espacio.

—Estamos en eso —responde Sousuke, porque aparentemente Rin se ha quedado mudo de la preocupación.

Pasa media hora más hasta que los ladrones finalmente dejan ir al pastelero, entregándose a la policía. Rin tiene el placer de meter a uno de ellos en la patrulla, pero lamentablemente se lo llevan Mikoshiba junior y Nitori. Aunque quizás sea mejor, porque siempre ha sido bastante pacífico, pero por algún motivo ahora se lo está tomando personal.

—¿Oficial?

De acuerdo, sí sabe por qué se lo está tomando personal.

—Chef, si quería verme podría simplemente haberlo dicho y no dejar que lo tomaran como rehén en su propia pastelería.

El pastelero pone los ojos en blanco, pero no le corrige lo de “chef”, así que supone que aún sigue alterado. Se ha dejado la manta que le pusieron los de Emergencias y Rin tiene ganas de abrazarlo y revisarlo, de asegurarse que no lo hirieron. El hombre está pálido, pero más allá de eso no tiene ninguna herida a la vista.

—Quería agradecerle por habernos ayudado —le dice, mirando hacia el costado.

—Oh. Um, yo no hice nada, en serio. Todo es gracias a Nakagawa, nuestro negociador.

El pastelero lo mira con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño mohín en los labios, un gesto que con el tiempo ha llegado reconocer como que algo no está saliendo como el hombre lo esperaba.

—De todas formas. Gracias, oficial.

—Rin —dice, porque de pronto su boca está actuando por voluntad propia. El pastelero lo mira sin entender y él aprovecha para aclararse la garganta y darse valor para seguir—. Oficial Matsuoka Rin.

Está seguro de que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del pastelero, pero podría ser un efecto de la luz.

—Nanase Haruka. Mañana… mañana te invito el desayuno. Como agradecimiento. Porque los metiste en la patrulla.

Sabe que tanto Sousuke como los amigos de _Haruka_ (como la mitad del departamento de policías) los están mirando con muy poco disimulo. A Rin no podría importarle menos.

***

Lo malo de tener un novio pastelero es que tiene que invitar las rosquillas casi todas las mañanas en la comisaría, pero no le importaría hacerlo por el resto de su vida si así puede seguir viendo sonreír a Haru todas las mañanas.

 

 

**IV**  
_You know, I love you, I always will_  
my mind's made up  
by the way that I feel  
there's no beginning  
there'll be no end  
'cause on my love you can depend 

 

Haru tiene veinticuatro años y técnicamente sabe que lo que está haciendo está mal, pero a veces Makoto es demasiado bueno y confiado y necesita fijarse que no le pase nada malo. Es su mejor amigo, básicamente el único que tiene desde que Rei y Nagisa comenzaron a salir y se dedican a pasar las veinticuatro horas del día teniendo sexo, no puede dejar que le pase algo malo.

La chica con la que se va a juntar se llama Matsuoka Gou (y diría algo sobre que es nombre de hombre, pero siendo que ellos tienen nombre de mujer se abstuvo de abrir la boca). Es un año más joven que ellos y vive con su hermano en un complejo de departamentos cerca de la casa que comparte con Makoto.

Se conocieron en la fila para comprar en el café favorito de su amigo y luego de eso se vieron varias veces más, charlando de todo un poco. Luego de un mes y medio de coqueteos, Gou invitó a Makoto en una cita de verdad y el chico aceptó encantado.

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Haru? Que Mako es su mejor amigo y él es un inepto social, así que sin que el hombre se diera cuenta ha pasado la última media hora siguiéndolo a él y a su cita por el centro comercial en el que se juntaron. Si Haru fuera una persona normal ahora se sentiría avergonzado de sí mismo. Pero, como no lo es, simplemente se imagina que lo hace por el bien de Makoto.

Está tan concentrado en la parejita que tarda unos quince minutos más en darse cuenta que no es el único que los sigue.

Hay un hombre de su misma edad pero sospechosamente parecido a Gou que también viene siguiendo de cerca a la chica y Makoto. Su mirada se cruza con la del hombre, que lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Están así unos segundos, hasta que el otro se acerca a él, procurando que Makoto y Gou no lo vean.

—¿Eres Haruka, el mejor amigo de Makoto?

Haru asiente. No le sorprende que Mako le haya hablado de él a Gou, así que tiene sentido que si este hombre es quién él cree que es sepa sobre él.

—¿Rin, el hermano de Gou?

 _Rin_ asiente y ambos se sostienen la mirada unos segundos más.

—Vine para cuidar a mi hermana.

—Yo para asegurarme que mi amigo esté bien.

Se siguen observando un poco más, aprovechando que Makoto y Gou están haciendo la fila para comprar helado. Intenta no pensar en que el chico tiene ojos bonitos, porque es el hermano de la potencial amenaza para Makoto, pero la verdad es que el chico tiene lindos ojos.

—Se están yendo —dice de pronto Rin, y ambos se giran hacia la parejita, que ahora se aleja hacia el cine.

Se miran un instante y asienten, siguiendo nuevamente a Makoto y Gou.

***

Compran entradas para la misma película que Gou y Makoto y logran sentarse un par de butacas detrás de ellos. No está seguro de haber aceptado seguir con su trabajo de espionaje junto al hermano de la potencial amenaza, pero la verdad es que ya se estaba aburriendo un poco y no va a rechazar la compañía. Lo cual es extraño porque a menos que sea Makoto y de vez en cuando Nagisa y Rei no le gusta la compañía, pero en este caso va a hacer una excepción.

La película es un thriller psicológico que a Haru le tiene sin cuidado. Mira cada tanto a la parejita para asegurarse de que no estén haciendo nada raro, pero ambos están muy concentrados en la película y Haru ya se está aburriendo.

Rin no parece mucho más entretenido que él y pronto comienzan a hablar en susurros sobre las películas que _sí_ les hubiesen gustado ver, como la nueva de _Buscando a Nemo_ (Haru) o esa de policías y tiros (Rin). En algún momento la señora detrás de ellos los hace callar y puede ver como varias personas se giran a mirarlos, pero por suerte llegan al final de la película sin que Makoto y Gou los descubran.

***

La siguiente parada es un local de comida rápida y Haru ve con molestia que, obviamente, no venden nada con pescado. Rin termina cruzándose al restaurante de enfrente y trayéndole un poco de verdel al vapor. Luego el hombre procede a pasar la siguiente media hora diciéndole que no puede ser que no le gusten las hamburguesas con queso porque son lo mejor del mundo, lo que genera que _Haru_ pase media hora hablando sobre cómo el verdel es la mejor comida del mundo.

Está seguro de que no había hablado tanto en años y casi se pierden a Gou y Makoto saliendo del lugar, de tan ensimismados que estaban en la charla.

***

Para cuando la cita de Makoto y Gou está llegando a su fin, Haru comienza a sentir una pequeña molestia, pero no sabe a qué se debe. Makoto parece estarla pasando bien y Gou se ve como una mujer agradable, además de que duda que Rin se estuviera preocupando por ella si en realidad la muchacha tuviera malas intenciones.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunta Rin, mientras Makoto y Gou caminan tomados de las manos unos metros delante de ellos.

—Nada.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco y Haru contiene las ganas de sacarle la lengua.

—Te conozco hace menos de un día y ya puedo decir que te pasa algo.

Haru se encoge de hombros y Rin suspira, para luego masajearse el puente de la nariz.

—¿Si te compro un helado vas a cambiar esa cara?

—Es la única cara que tengo.

Sin embargo deja que el chico le invite un helado y vuelven de la heladería a tiempo para ver como Gou y Makoto se despiden con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno —dice Rin, mientras ambos terminan sus helados sin mirarse—, supongo que eso es todo. Me alegra que tu amigo no sea un pervertido.

—Y yo de que tu hermana no esté loca.

Podría jurar que escucha a Rin murmurar “no estés tan seguro de eso”, pero seguramente se lo ha imaginado. Se quedan ahí unos segundos, sin mirarse a la cara y no muy seguros de qué hacer. ¿Cuál es el protocolo cuando te tienes que despedir del hombre con el que has estado espiando la cita de tu mejor amigo (y su hermana)?

—Ah, bueno, creo que es hora de ir a casa. Gou va a comenzar a hacer preguntas si no me ve cuando regreso.

Haru asiente, sintiendo esa molestia de antes, pero mucho más fuerte.

—La pasé bien. Hoy. Más allá de que estuvimos siguiendo a Makoto y a tu hermana —dice, no muy seguro de por qué.

Podría jurar que a Rin se le ilumina la cara al escucharlo decir eso, pero seguramente es él mismo que está viendo y escuchando cosas.

—Yo también. ¿Sabes…? Podríamos intercambiar números de teléfono. ¡Es decir! Por si Gou y Makoto vuelven a tener una cita.

No creo que sea necesario espiar la siguiente cita, tampoco es que confíe tan poco en el juicio de Makoto, pero se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo y agendando el número del hombre, a la vez que le da el suyo.

Se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo de camino a casa, y eso sí que es raro.

***

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —le pregunta a Makoto apenas entra a la casa.

Haru llegó hace menos de cinco minutos, pero ya está con sus ropas de entre casa (una malla vieja), sentado en el sillón y mirando una película, así que sería imposible que alguien supiera que se pasó el día afuera.

—Muy bien. Gou es muy divertida y linda. Vamos a salir de vuelta la semana que viene.

—Felicitaciones —dice, mientras saca disimuladamente su teléfono móvil y comienza a mandarle un mensaje a Rin para arreglar para la semana siguiente.

—Oh, antes de que me olvide, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

—¿En qué?

—En tu cita.

Haru mira a Makoto, intentando que no se le note el horror en el rostro. Su amigo aparenta inocencia, sentándose a su lado y mirando la tele, pero Haru nota la sonrisa divertida que tiene.

—Yo no tuve ninguna cita. Estuve aquí todo el día.

—Claro, claro. Por cierto, me alegra que te lleves bien con el hermano de Gou. Justo el otro día estábamos hablando de presentarlos, veo que no va a ser necesario…

Podría seguir insistiendo en que él no salió de la casa, pero nunca ha sido bueno mintiendo y, sinceramente, es demasiado trabajo hacerlo.

***

Unos años después, durante la recepción de la boda de Makoto y Gou, Rin cuenta la anécdota de la pseudo primera cita doble que tuvieron. Todo el mundo ama esa historia y, aunque Haru odie que la gente se ríe con ella, es la boda su mejor amigo y va a dejar que la cuenten. Otra vez.

Eso sí, ya le avisó a Rin que en dos meses, cuando sea su turno de casarse, no quiere ni que se mencione esa anécdota.

 

 

**V**  
_I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for_  
You can take me to the skies...  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes 

 

Rin tiene veintiún años, está en la universidad y todo lo que está ocurriendo es culpa de Momo. Ya no le importa que el hermano del chica sea uno de sus senpais, va a matarlo. Lenta y dolorosamente, en lo posible.

—Nitori, se supone que debías vigilar que Mikoshiba no se metiera en problemas —dice Sousuke, mirando algo irritado a los dos muchachos parados en la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Me fui solo quince minutos! ¡Lo juro! ¡Quería comprar dulces!

—Te lo hubieses llevado contigo —replica Sousuke y Rin siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzando a treparle por la nuca.

Momo parece al borde de las lágrimas, así que decide hacer su buena acción del día y terminar con todo esto.

—Vamos a atrapar a tus arañas, Mikoshiba, no te preocupes, no vamos a dejar que los maten. Pero te advierto una cosa: en cuanto las tengamos a todas vas a llevarlas de vuelta a la tienda de mascotas, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho parece a punto de protestar, pero la mirada que le da Sousuke hace que lo piense mejor y finalmente asiente, rendido.

—Muy bien, vamos a buscar a tus benditas arañas. Agradecele a todos tus ancestros que las clases aún no se han reanudado y solo somos nosotros y un puñado de alumnos más en todo el colegio.

—Espero que ese puñado no mate a tus arañas… —comenta Sousuke, logrando que Momo vuelva a estar al borde de estallar en llanto.

—Los odio a todos. Vamos a hablar con esos chicos para pedirles que por favor no maten a tus bicharracos.

—Quizás deberíamos pedirles que nos ayuden —dice Nitori, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Momo—. Los dormitorios son muy grandes para que los busquemos nosotros solos.

***

Solo hay cuatro muchachos más en los dormitorios y todos aceptan ayudarlo. Bueno, uno de ellos no parece muy dispuesto hacerlo, pero los otros tres (sus amigos) lo terminan convenciendo.

Deciden separarse en grupos de a dos para ganar más terreno y encontrar a las arañas lo más rápido posible. Nitori y Sousuke van al ala sur, mientras que Hazuki y Ryugazaki (dos de los chicos que los están ayudando) van al ala norte y Momo y Tachibana (el tercer chico), al ala este.

A Rin le toca ir con Nanase (el cuarto chico, el que no quería ir) al ala oeste y lo único que espera es que encuentren las arañas pronto, porque el muchacho lo pone un poco nervioso y lo atractivo que es lo distrae un poco.

—Lamento que Momo haya dispersado sus arañas por los dormitorios —dice Rin, porque el silencio lo está poniendo un poco nervioso.

Nanase lo mira de reojo y luego se encoge de hombros, pero no dice nada. Rin se siente un poco irritado, porque no le gusta que lo ignoren, pero decide dejarlo por la paz. Solo tiene que encontrar las benditas arañas y no va a tener que hablar con Nanase nunca más.

O, bueno, no va a tener que ser ignorado por Nanase, mejor dicho.

***

Resulta que Nanase es fóbico a las arañas.

—¡¿No te pareció que era importante comentar eso?!

El muchacho lo fulmina con la mirada, pero el efecto se pierde un poco al ser que está subido arriba de él y abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Si no te bajas no voy a poder meterla en el frasco.

—Bueno, pero no dejes que se me acerque —le responde Nanase, bajándose finalmente de encima suyo.

Es la primera vez que lo escucha hablar y no va a admitir que le parece que tiene una voz linda.

Mete a la araña en el frasco (que, por cierto, el bichito es una maldita tarántula, va a matar a Momo) y luego dentro del bolso, todo ante la atenta y horrorizada mirada de Nanase.

—¿Por qué tu amigo tiene esos bichos de mascota? —le pregunta el muchacho, mirando con desagrado el bolso en el que lleva el frasco.

—Porque mi amigo es un idiota. Siempre le gustaron los insectos, incluso intentó regalarle un granja de hormigas a mi hermana en la época en que le gustaba. Estudia Entomología y creímos que eso haría que se tranquilice un poco, pero solo hizo que su fascinación se duplique.

Nanase asiente, pero sigue mirando mal la bolsa.

—Nagisa es parecido. Excepto que no con bichos. Estudia algo del espacio, no sé qué.

—¿No sabes que estudia tu amigo?

—Sí, estudia algo del espacio, ya te lo dije.

—Eso es como si dijera que Momo estudia algo de los bichos. No puedo creer que no sepas qué estudia uno de tus amigos.

Nanase deja de mirar la bolsa para mirarlo a él, irritado, y Rin no se pierde en sus ojos. No, para nada.

—Ya te dije que… ¡otra! —grita el chico, volviendo a subirse encima suyo.

***

Tardan dos horas, pero finalmente encuentran a todas las arañas. Por más raro que suene lo termina pasando bien, porque una vez que Haru (y le sorprende lo rápido que ya lo está llamando por su nombre) se relaja un poco es más fácil que comiencen a charlar y a encontrar cosas en común.

Se reúnen todos en el hall de entrada y le dan los frascos con arañas a Momo, que es escoltado por Sousuke y Nitori hasta la tienda de mascotas, para asegurarse que las devuelva. Los amigos de Haru se despiden de ellos, cada uno volviendo a sus respectivos dormitorios para terminar de acomodarse.

Se quedan él y el chico solos unos segundos y Rin jamás se interesó mucho en estas cosas, pero se termina encontrando a sí mismo pidiéndole a Haru que salga con él el fin de semana.

—Solo si me prometes que no va a haber arañas.

Rin suelta una carcajada y le promete que sí. Nada de arañas.

***

Años después Momo va a decirles que es gracias a él que ellos están juntos, a lo que Haru va a responderle amenazándolo con quemarle su granja de hormigas.

 

 

**Aquí y ahora**

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_you make me happy when skies are gray_   
_you never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_please don’t take my sunshine away_   


Haru tiene diecinueve años y su historia podría ser cualquier otra, pero gracias a Rin es la que debería ser. Ama nadar como casi a nada en esta vida, no sabe qué hubiese sido de él si no estuviera siguiendo este camino que acaba de comenzar.

Está de vacaciones de invierno pero es verano en Australia y la sonrisa que le dedica Rin al verlo salir del aeropuerto hace que Haru sienta algo tibio adentro que poco tiene que ver con la estación del año.

—Nanase.

—Matsuoka.

Rin le da una abrazo y Haru nunca fue una persona muy demostrativa ni muy inclinado a las muestras de afecto físicas, pero se encuentra a sí mismo soltando el bolso que trajo de casa y envolviendo a Rin entre sus brazos fuerte, muy fuerte.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan así y es tonto porque ni siquiera hace seis meses que se vieron por última vez en persona, menos de veinticuatro horas desde que hablaron por Skype, pero Rin siempre ha sido alguien que rompe barreras y puertas y ventanas y esquemas y todo, todo en su vida, haciéndole abrir los ojos, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo que realmente quiere.

(Rin. Lo que realmente quiere es Rin)

Por supuesto que cuando se separan su amigo tiene los ojos humedecidos, pero Haru siente los suyos de la misma forma así que por esta vez no le dice nada.

—Es bueno verte, Haru.

La mano de Rin se entrelaza con la suya tímidamente, casi como si pidiera permiso, como si no estuviera seguro de que todo lo que han hablado los últimos meses, de que todas las cosas por las que han pasado los últimos años realmente los han traído hasta aquí.

Haru ya no odia que las mejillas se le pongan rojas con todas estas cosas, ya no le molesta sentir todo lo que siente.

—Te extrañé —admite, porque es verdad, porque puede decirlo y aunque le ha salido casi en un susurro sabe que Rin lo escuchó.

—Y yo a ti.

No es una sorpresa que Rin lo bese, pero Haru no puede evitar sentir como todo su cuerpo se revoluciona. Y esto quizás era algo destinado a pasar, mucho antes de que vinieran a Australia el año pasado, mucho antes de que volvieran a verse. Quizás era algo destinado desde la primera vez que nadaron juntos, desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Quizás desde mucho antes.

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte la piscina en la que entreno.

—¿Podemos nadar en ella?

—Ni sé por qué me sorprendo de que digas esas cosas.

***

Haru tiene diecinueve años y su historia podría ser cualquier otra. No sabe qué sería de su vida si hubiese dejado el nado, pero sabe que no tiene que preocuparse: Rin hubiese estado en ella de todas formas.

Eso es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.


End file.
